Magnetic levitation refers to suspending an object using an electromagnetic force. There has appeared a magnetic levitation train moving by levitating vehicles over tracks using such a magnetic levitation principle.
The magnetic levitation principle is a principle that a permanent magnet is mounted at one side, an electromagnet is installed at the opposite side, and the intensity of current flowing in the electromagnet is adjusted, so that a target object is levitated in the air by a repulsive force.
In the case of such a magnetic levitation mechanism, if the centers of a permanent magnet and an electromagnet are deviated from each other, the permanent magnet and the electromagnet are attached to each other or obliquely push each other, and thus there may occur a phenomenon that a target object to be magnetically levitated drops to the bottom.